Hiki, les yeux du diable
by Hiki09
Summary: Un jeune homme au passé difficile trouve de l'aide auprès d'Evie, et commence sa vengeance sur l'île ninja Yaezakura ...
1. Introduction

**Auteur :** Hiki09

**Résumé :** Au coeur de l'archipel de Nippone, sur l'île Yaezakura, un village ninja régit par la famille Seto connaît une terrible guerre depuis des siècles entre deux clans: Les Ombres et les Lumières.

Un jeune garçon plutôt hors du commun (Saki de ClearVeil) ressent alors le besoin de se venger d'on en sait quoi, et reçoit l'aide de la mystérieuse Evie ... psychopathe et skyzo ça fait rarement bon ménage.

**Note :** Des passages assez violents voir "gore", des scènes assez osées, alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! La fict est inspiré du forum Yaezakura.superforum.fr

**Introduction **

Le garçon se redressa un peu de manière à frôler ses lèvres, puis eut ce sourire provoquant qui lui allait si bien alors qu'il s'écartait à la dernière seconde pour s'asseoir en s'étirant, allongé sur ce banc. Ce qui était tellement contradictoire à l'image qu'on a de lui partout à Yaezakura que s'en était comique !

« Bah, oui. Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ? Je bosse, Moi ! »

Alors comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle, Evie contourne le coin du banc, et vient s'installer à califourchon sur le garçon, ses mains appuyés sur lui, les voiles bleus de sa petite robe aux motifs marins découvrant ses jambes.

« - Bien sur, si on considère ta manière de "bosser", on n'ira pas bien loin ... »

**Informations complémentaires :**

_**2008, Japon.**_

Le pays est divisé en plusieurs villages qui se démarquent chacun par diverses particularités. Au sud de l'archipel nippone, l'un d'entre eux est un peu plus spécial que les autres. Voyez vous, tous les villages se mènent de petites guerres, mais à Yaezakura… la guerre est à l'intérieur des rempares qui l'entourent. La ville au « Cerisier à Fleur Double » se déchire entre Ombre et Lumière. Ses habitants, tous doter du pouvoir de l'Obscurité, ont vu apparaître il y a bien longtemps des nouveaux nés contrôlant la lumière. Au fil des années, ces enfants devenues adultes sont surtout devenues des « Exclus » de la société, que l'on envoie vivre aux frontières du village. Rejetés, ces membres de la Lumière forment maintenant une minorité à l'esprit combatif qui mène une guerre sans merci aux restes des villageois, dans le but de retrouver une place égale face à eux !

Au sein de cette guerre sans merci, vous êtes Ombre ou Lumière, citoyen ou élève de l'université Kuroi, qui se charge de donner à Yaezakura des ninjas de haut niveau. Personne ne reste neutre. Les Lumière sont élevé pour détester les Ombres, et les Ombres grandissent dans l'espoir de se venger des Lumières. L'atmosphère vous paraît tendue ? Et pourtant, ce n'est pas tout.

Le village est dirigé par Sinji Seto, qui a récemment perdu sa femme morte d'une maladie cardiaque. La famille Seto est composée de quatre enfants tous plus que célèbre à Yaezakura Depuis peu, il s'est remarié avec une occidentale. La famille Seto est officiellement une famille d'Ombre et ce de génération en génération…  
Enfin, des morts étranges apparaissent ça et là dans les deux camps. Chacun accuse l'autre, pourtant personne ne paraît responsable ! Quel est ce mystère de plus ?


	2. Chapter 1: Les premières gouttes

**Chapitre 1 : Les premières gouttes**

« Non, non, laisses moi !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas imbécile, c'est pour toi que je suis là.

-Tu es des leur !

-Ai-je vraiment l'air de vouloir te planter une aiguille dans le derrière ? Répondit un air agacé.

-Attention ! Ils arrivent !

-Dépêches toi alors !

-Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir !»

Le garçon se redressa d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts, ses muscles courbaturés par la dureté du sol. Une jeune fille habillée de noir se tenait à coté de lui, le regardant d'un air perplexe. Elle n'avait pas osé le réveiller malgré ses paroles pleines de panique. Elle hésita un instant, et avança une main vers son visage pour lui essuyé les gouttes de sueur qui s'étaient égarées sur son front.

« Encore ces rêves ? »

Le jeune homme au regard fuyant acquiesça. N'en finira-t-il jamais avec toute cette histoire ? Il avait l'impression que rien ne le libérerait, à par peut être si tout ça disparaissait … Et Evie semblait comprendre où ce regard pensif l'amenait. Ils en discutaient depuis quelques temps, elle n'avait pas l'air contre. Ce qui l'avait étonné d'ailleurs … il avait assez confiance en elle pour lui dire, et croire qu'elle ne lui reprocherait rien, mais bon quand même. C'est pas un petit « rien » dans quoi il veut se lancer.

Il était énervé, il fallait qu'il se lance, de toute façon, aujourd'hui ou un autre jour, ils en reviendraient au même … Il sortit la petite Liste, et promena son regard sur les noms. Il n'avait déjà plus le même air, il semblait traversé de décharges de démence, de folie, d'un profond désir de faire du mal aux autres … La jeune fille ne se sentait pas menacé, mais était comme contaminé par ce sentiment de haine. Il tendit sa main vers elle, en fixant sa poche, elle en sortit ses ciseaux et les lui posa au creux de la paume. Il voulait lui rendre une sorte d'honneur ; elle n'allait pas faire ce sale boulot à sa place, mais elle serait symboliquement présente avec lui, comme elle l'avait été depuis le début. Ils échangèrent un regard ; Evie n'avait plus un air moqueur comme à son habitude, mais semblait plutôt lui dire « fait attention à toi », et il lui répondait « ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis le meilleur après tout. »

Il enfila son capuchon, qui lui donnait un air encore plus sombre qu'il n'en avait déjà. Seul ses yeux rouges, et rouges de colère, étaient visibles. Il serrait dans sa main les petites lames bien taillées, jusqu'à prendre le

risque d'avoir des marques de coupures, et telle une simple ombre itinérante, il avançait dans la nuit, de rues en rues, de toit en toit. Rien ne pouvait le détourner de son but … Une grande maison, maison de riche … les riches sont des êtres mauvais … une lumière qui se dégage de la fenêtre … une ombre qui peut servir de couverture … le craquement inaudible des feuilles sous ses pas … l'herbe fraîche qui mouille les chevilles … et cette fenêtre toujours plus proche. Il pouvait distinguer les ombres derrière le rideau à présent. C'était deux hommes, qui discutaient avec beaucoup trop de manière, de politesse, pour être proches. C'était des hommes d'affaires, des hommes de science. Le plus grand sortit de la pièce, et prit le grand couloir menant à l'entrée de la maison.

Il avait observé la scène discrètement après s'être infiltré dans la maison sans soucis. Il était tellement doué pour maîtriser son corps, ses capacités de ninja étaient décuplées, ça, c'est sur. L'homme, plus âgé que ce petit cœur criant vengeance, retourna dans son cabinet, ferma la porte, et étouffa un cri en voyant une ombre dressé devant lui.

« De quel nouveau patient s'agit-il, Jotaro ? »

Jotaro Oishi était figé, dans une position de terreur, il n'avait même pas la force de trembler. Le son de cette voix, il le connaissait, mais comment était-ce possible ? Ca l'était pourtant. Le jeune homme avança de quelque pas, assombrissant la pièce à chacun d'eux, puis il retira sa capuche. Un visage jeune, pale, harmonieux et dégageant la même douceur que celui d'un enfant, était entouré de mèches de cheveux blanches et noir en bataille. Mais il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ce regard flamboyant, ces yeux rouges, ces yeux diaboliques.

« Pitié … J'ai une famille … »

Jotaro était attaché sur son gros fauteuil de cuir. Tout c'était passé très rapidement, il n'avait fallut au le jeune homme, vif, qu'un seul saut pour s'emparer du corps adulte et gras comme un moine. Il savait que sa victime ne crierait pas, pour l'instant, car cela dévoilerait trop de secret … peut-être même que sa famille serait en danger. Après tout, on se doit fidèle à ses maîtres, n'est ce pas ?

« Qui ne sera malheureusement pas là pour te regarder, agonisant, demandant grâce ... »

Sa voix était dure, il n'était pu ce jeune enfant faisant des cauchemars, ce rieur taquinant son amie, ce jeune plein d'ambition et de fureur de vivre. Il était mauvais. Et il sortir le petit ciseaux pour passer une lame le long de la joue joufflue de sa vieille connaissance. T'as-t-on déjà fait des incisions Jo ? Le sang dégoulinant le long de son visage jusque dans son coup. T'as-t-on déjà marqué d'un numéro, Jo ? Il appuya vigoureusement sur la tête presque chauve pour la penché, et graver quelque chiffre dans sa nuque … 09 … 09 … La chemise de l'homme devenait rouge. T'as-t-on déjà piqué ? – aaaah – c'était un nouveau cri et une nouvelle giclée de sang quand la pointe du couteau transperça son poignet. Et des lambeaux de peaux disparaissaient à mesure que la lame effleurait ses bras. La chair à vif, découvrait presque ses os, son corps s'était tellement vidé qu'il semblait ne plus pouvoir fournir de sang. L'homme devenait pale, aussi pale que son meurtrier. Il était prit de convulsion, et son regard, qui peu de temps avant le supplier de l'épargner, demander maintenant qu'on l'achève, vite. Mais il était question ici de sadisme, et sa soif de vengeance n'était pas encore assouvie.

« Hi … Hike … »

Nous ne sommes pas assez proches pour ces manières … le garçon ne le laissant pas achevé son dernier mot et lui trancha la gorge.

C'était tout alors ? Un dernier souffle, et une vie en moins … aucun soulagement, ou seulement sur le moment …

Il regarda avec pitié le cadavre de l'homme, ses différents membres déchiquetés comme par un animal, et ne ressentait aucun remords. Alors même que Jotaro n'était qu'un passé, un passé qu'on pourrait respecté, le garçon aurait été capable de lui cracher dessus, et avec un ton moqueur, il lui balança :

« Tu n'avais qu'a pas tenté de m'appeler par mon nom, vieil imbécile. »

Il remis sa capuche, essuya le ciseaux sur les vêtements en lambeau du défunt, et repartit comme il était venu, mais à quelques heures d'intervalles.

« Hiketsu ! »


	3. Chapter 2: Une nuit éclairée

**Chapitre 2 : Une nuit éclairée**

Il remis sa capuche, essuya le ciseaux sur les vêtements en lambeau du défunt, et repartit comme il était venu, mais à quelques heures d'intervalles.

« Hiketsu ! »

C'était un cri indigné. Evie avait appris ce qui s'était passé, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça dans le village. Au meurtre, au meurtre ! Il faut être vraiment psychopathe pour faire souffrir comme cela un homme, et un homme si bien ! Sa pauvre famille … Oui j'ai vu Madame Oishi en pleure à l'enterrement de son mari, et ses enfants étaient bouleversés … ils ont vu la scène horrible le matin. Si on est même plus en sécurité chez soi ! Le père Seto va prendre personnellement en charge cette affaire pour retrouver le responsable de cet horrible crime …

« Pourquoi t'es tu autant éternisé ? Ça n'était pas très judicieux, regardes le scandale que cela fait … c'est très risqué !

- Tu joues la moraliste maintenant ? Je croyais que tu serais fière de moi …, dit il d'un air pensif en regardant autour de lui. Les gens ont peur, il ne fallait pas que ça passe inaperçu, ils doivent tous savoir que certains crimes ne resteront pas impunis … Seto se sent déjà menacé je suis sur... qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi ?

- Il avait l'air préoccupé, mais sans plus … Katy m'a entendu dire à Kogarashi que si cet idiot avait été traité ainsi, c'est qu'il le méritait bien … Tu vois, je suis fière de toi, mais ne prend pas la grosse tête, elle est déjà assez difforme comme ça ! répliqua Evie avec son air moqueur typique.

- Difforme ? C'est qu'en plus de ton intelligence, ta vue baisse aussi … ma pauvre. »

Et voilà, il avait encore le dernier mot. Evie ne supportait pas ça, car c'était tout elle aussi, vouloir avoir le dernier mot, ou prouver par a b qu'on a raison quand on a tord. Mais bon, elle commençait à s'y faire et puis, ça n'était pas méchant, et des fois, elle arrivait à mettre le point. Déjà en répliquant, Hiketsu s'était glissé derrière la jeune fille et avait soulever son tshirt pour voir son dos, zébré de grande lignes rouges bien sur. Elle avait eu un mouvement de recule, le tissus ne faisant pas beaucoup de bien au contact de sa peau. C'était évident, une allusion à Katy dans la discution voulait forcément dire qu'il y avait eu altercation, oui bien qu'elle avait réussit un plan foireux. Qu'attend-t-il pour la plaindre ? Rien du tout, il ne le fera pas. On ne se plaint pas d'avoir mal aux pieds quand on porte tous les jours des talons ! Il se contenta de sortir de la poche d'Evie une petite crème pour la lui étaler sur le dos. Assez bizarre comme situation ? Pas tant que ça. Deux jeunes, presque adultes, passant une nuit dehors. En l'occurrence assis près d'un arbre le long de la rivière, dans une obscurité presque totale, la nuit était bien couverte, et habillés comme en plein été alors qu'il ne fait que 10 pauvres degrés … Bon d'accord, il y a le capuchon d'Hiketsu qui peut s'avérer utile. Mais c'est assez bizarre comme situation enfin de compte, je l'avoue. (Oui oh t'excite pas, c'est pas tout les jours que j'avouerais !)

« Tu n'es pas censé te venger sur moi !

- Pourquoi t'es pas contente encore toi ?

- T'y vas comme un bourrin, n'oublis pas à qui tu à affaire !

- Oh pardonnes moi ma bienfaitrice de mon cœur !

- Je vais y réfléchir. »

Il la regarda avec un air moqueur, un petit sourire en coin. Vous savez c'est le genre de sourire qu'on remarque à peine, mais qui ne donne qu'une envie : sauter sur la personne. Bon bien sur, Evie ne va pas lui sauter dessus hein, on n'est pas dans un porno ici, non mais ! Mais elle le trouve mignon, pas dans le sens « cute », enfin sauf si vous un psychopathe vous fait penser à un bisounours, chacun ses opinions, mais en l'occurrence c'est mignon dans le sens physiquement bien muni. Faut pas oubli qu'on parle un peu d'un fou furieux, un pervers polymorphe ou un mystérieux homme capuchonné. Et puis de toute façon, il s'agit d'une pure observation ; oui car on jouait, c'était bien, mais plus, c'était trop.

Un silence c'était installé. Mais pas le genre de silence gênés ou on essaye à tout prit de caser quelque chose d'inintéressant, genre la météo, non quand on a rien a dire, on dit rien, et puis voilà. Le regarde d'Hiketsu s'égara dans le vide ; les arbres étaient sur le point de se faire déracinés alors même qu'ils se dénudaient de toutes leur feuilles à cause d'un peu de vent. Vilain vent. Mais Hiketsu adorait l'hiver … peut-être que ces dernières années lui avaient donné un goût démesuré pour la nature, l'extérieur qu'importe les circonstances. D'ailleurs l'autre jour, il avait découvert un endroit dans le village plutôt « confortable » ; un cul-de-sac muni d'un banc. Trouver, c'est adopté, il dormirait là bas à présent quand il ne squattait pas la maison d'autrui. Il en parla à Evie. Quoi ? C'est si ridicule que ça ? Ça va, pas la peine de se moquer ! J'vais t'en fouttre des sans amis moi ! Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné à ce qu'on dit. Oui bah ça va, je sais que tu rigoles. Et c'est mieux d'être là bas que entouré de malades assoiffés de pouvoir … ah ah ! Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça hein, Seto?

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

- Je t'appelle comme ça si je veux …

- Ah oui, Monsieur est tout puissant et il fait ce qu'il veut.

- Tu apprends vite, je suis fier de toi, tu sais ? Tu relèves le niveau de tes géniteurs !

- Visiblement pas toi, vu le nombre de fois qu'il faut te répéter les choses ...

- Oh tu me vexe là, non, vraiment. »

Elle tourna son visage vers lui, en l'observant avec intensité, puis un petit air amusé se dessina dans ses yeux. Comment était-ce possible de lui en vouloir et de s'énerver contre lui ? Déjà, il était très rare qu'elle s'énerve, du moins de façon visible, et en plus, toute leur conversation même les plus dramatique finissait toujours tourné de manière légère, comique. De l'immaturité ? Incapacité à être sérieux par peur ? Peut-être. Ou bien tout simplement un besoin de s'échapper des problèmes passés et présents. Vivons au jour le jour, soyons heureux, réalisons nos rêves, de toute manière il n'y a rien d'autre à faire car les mauvaises choses sont indestructibles … quand bien même Jotaro est mort, la vérité a-t-elle été rendue public ? Bien sur que non, il faut éviter les scandales enfin ! Si on apprenait l'existence de tels projets d'un chimiste, ça serait l'anarchie ! Au final, rien 'en vaut donc la peine … Bien sur, si on part défaitiste comme ça, on est pas sorti de l'auberge ! D'où l'intérêt de prendre tout à la légère.

C'est comme cette histoire avec Katy, qu'est ce que ça changerait que Hiketsu plaigne son amie ? Pas grand chose … peut être que si la douleur diminuait, il ferait un effort, et encore, c'est pas sur. En fait, l'idéal serait de l'exterminer elle aussi … Oui c'est à ça qu'Hiketsu pensait en sortant de sa poche les ciseaux. De quel droit elle se permet de lever la main ? Bon d'accord, le droit du sang, c'est sa progéniture ; si elle veut lui faire laver le cul des cochons à la main ou se laver les dents avec la brosse des toilettes, Katy est en droit de le faire. Mais il faut s'attendre à des conséquences dans la vie. Oui un jour, elle payera cher ce qu'elle a fait. Et ça sera lu … hein ? Ah, oui, voilà. – Evie récupérera ses ciseaux – Et ça sera lui, Hiketsu, le meilleur Ninja, encore meilleur que Kaiji qui mettra fin à la suprématie des Seto. Hike … Hike … - Oh en plus monsieur est propre, pas une trace sur les lames – La peau nettoie bien … Hiketsu, le grand, le puissant chef de Yaezakura! Non, le prince de l'Ombre ! Et des lumières aussi ! Les yeux du Japon ! Yeux du diable … Petit Hike, devenu le Ninja le plus respecté, détruisant ceux s'opposent sur son passage. Les tuant d'un seul regard. Les étouffant dans leur ombres et les aveuglant de lumière. Les – Hiketsu !- enfermant toute leur vie dans un laboratoire. En faisant des rats d'expérience, des souris dont la cervelle explose dans le creux de la main – de la lumière clignote autour des deux jeunes amis – dont le regard animalisé demande pitié – toute la surface de l'eau de la rivière devient comme phosphorescente – mais les yeux tout droits sortis de l'enfer ne font que rire – la lune semble grossir et éclairer tout le village – Ah …– des lumières clignotent derrière les fenêtres des maisons les plus proches – AAAAH !


End file.
